Bitter Sweet
by flyingconverselol
Summary: One-shots for Max/ Fang! Summaries for each one-shot inside. Rated T...well, people cuss a lot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! Looking for Maximum Ride one-shots between Max and Fang? Read this!**

**Summary for this one-shot: **

**She met him in the tiny and mostly empty cafe, a hollow look in her eyes. Somehow, he managed to make that look go away.**

**You're a Man**

She sat by herself, scrolling through all of the teasing and annoyed text messages they had exchanged. Her heart felt numb with the pain, like she could never feel again. She shivered, her lower lip trembling as a small wail escaped.

He was gone. Forever.

Max sobbed, leaning on the cafe tabletop, her cries wracking her entire body.

"Now, why would such a beautiful lady cry alone on such a nice night?"a male voice asked gently. Max lifted her head, staring into the onyx eyes of a tall stranger. He was handsome with beautiful, swirling, pitch black eyes. His face was flawless and ivory, his lips dark and bow-shaped. The contours of his muscles showed clearly through his thin black shirt and windbreaker.

"My older brother died in a car crash yesterday night,"she blurted out. She recoiled, watching the soft look in the man's eyes change to pain.

"May I sit?"he asked, gesturing at the chair across from her. Max nodded, wiping her tears away. "Yes,"she whispered, more tears pooling in her large, broken brown eyes.

He was silent for a moment before speaking. "My mother died in a car crash when I was sixteen. Drunk, I think. She just broke up with her third boyfriend, someone she thought who could be my potential stepfather. My real dad died in a fire."

Max cried for the man's father. "Oh. Then you must understand why I'm like this. I'm not one to cry over things,"she said, using her sleeve to wipe her steadily falling tears.

He nodded at her, smiling sadly. "Yes, I feel for you,"he replied, pausing. "May I ask-what's your name?"

Max studied the man, smoothing her ripped and dirty jeans. "I'm Maximum Ride. Call me Max. My older brother, Ari, died,"she said, glad to hear the strength in her voice once more.

The man chuckled. "Ah. You have that sort of aura, like you should carry such a strong first name. I'm Nicholas Walker. Please call me Fang, Max,"he said. Max cocked an eyebrow, a small smile lighting her face for the first time since Ari's death. "Oh? Fang, is it?"she asked, smirking slightly. Fang shot her a warning look, but it was soft and more teasing.

"Yes, Fang. It's what my best friend called me the first day we met, for reasons unknown. And the name stuck,"he answered, a distant look in his eyes. Max nodded, looking thoughtful. "My father named me Maximum because he wanted me to be strong. He wanted me to be the best I could at anything, whether it was sports or academics or even little arguments,"she said. Fang glanced at the young woman with amusement.

"How old are you, Max?"he asked. Max shot him a suspicious look before saying, "Twenty three. And you?"

"Twenty four, as of two weeks ago."

Max nodded coolly . "I see. Well, happy belated birthday,"she said. He acknowledged the birthday wish before both of them lapsed into silence. It was comfortable, like old friends greeting conversing. It was simple and warm, like they had known each other for so long they already knew every single detail about each other. There was no need to ask since they already knew.

"Hm. Fang, do you like the fall?"Max asked. Fang nodded. "I love it. The golden colors of the leaves, the longer nights, the beautiful stars,"he said.

Max laughed, saying, "I never took you for such a pussy." Fang glared teasingly. "Oh, Max. Are you saying I'm not manly enough? I'm the manliest man in the world!"he announced. Max shook her head, disagreeing. "No way. I think Channing Tatum is,"she replied quickly. Fang grinned. "I'm wounded, Max."

She snickered. "You should be."

They talked until the elderly shop owner ushered them out, telling them that, next time, they should just have a midnight picnic in the park. Following her advice, the pair walked through the park, enjoying the cool autumn air.

Finally, Fang and Max walked to her apartment, going their separate ways.

"Good night, Maximum,"Fang said, looping an arm though her right one. "Good night, Nicholas,"she replied, smirking. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like a millennium. Then both of them leaned in, meeting at the middle.

To her, kissing him was like a meeting. Two people, shy but loving, enjoying each other's company. And it seemed like, 'Hi, hello, nice to meet you', embracing in the middle. It was simple, yet exciting. All of her emotions poured into that kiss, and her skin and lips burned with an intense heat where he touched her.

To him, kissing her was like something alien. It was, so to speak, out of this world. Kissing Maximum Ride was so different and otherwordly, he knew he could do it again and again and he would never get used to that spark in him that ignited.

They were pouring all of their emotions into this one kiss.

Pulling apart, they studied the other for a long time. She took in his strong jaw line, the swoop of his dark bangs. He watched her brown, streaked blond hair blow into her eyes, causing her to blow them away, annoyed.

"Hey, Fang,"she said.

"What?"

She smiled slyly, reminding him of a fox.

"You're actually a man."

"NOO,"he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But you're not just any man,"she continued, her smile growing wider by the second.

"Yeah?"

"You're my man, Fang."

"I know."

**Like? Hate? Lemme know! More one-shots coming your way...stay tuned!**


	2. Whipped

**Fang and Iggy have a competition-who's more whipped around their girlfriends? When Max hears this, she wants to make the loser very very clear. **

**Whipped**

"Dude, you're so whipped,"his best friend commented, smirking. Fang rolled his eyes, obviously perturbed by his friend's claim.

"I am not! If you wanna see someone whipped, look at yourself when you're around Ella,"he shot back, glaring.

James Griffiths chuckled, hands shoved into his pockets. "Oh, really? Wanna bet?"he asked. Fang puffed his chest out in a really cocky manner.

"You're on, Iggy. Prepare to be pwned."

A wicked gleam flashed through his eyes. "Watch your back, man,"he said. Fang hated it when Iggy was being competitive. "Oh, I think you should."

"Catching my breath, letting it go. Turning my cheek for the sake of the show. Not that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right..."Max launched into song, singing her heart out, supposing no one was listening.

"Maximum Ride? Singing? I never thought I would see the day,"a voice said.

Max didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"Iggy, stop stalking me,"she said in a monotone voice. Iggy laughed, slinging a long pale arm around her shoulders. Sure, Max was tall, but Iggy was a lot taller. He had to slouch to pull of the whole 'putting the arm around shoulders thing'. It was a surprise how he and petite Ella fit together.

"I need a favor, Max,"he said. Max spun around to face him, setting a fork down in the kitchen drawer.

"And what would that be?"Max asked with a raised eyebrow. Iggy grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, it's just...your boyfriend thinks he isn't whipped,"he finally said.

Max's eyes narrowed, and her face flushed red. Hands on hips, she asked calmly, "He really thinks he's not whipped? That I don't have him wrapped around my finger?" A steely look resonated through her light brown eyes. That look and her calmness always scared the living shit out of Iggy.

When Max acted like this, she was turning into Satan's Soul.

She grinned viciously, a devious look in her eyes. "Don't worry, Iggy, if he doesn't think he's whipped right now...he's gonna be begging you to call him whipped very very soon,"she replied before flouncing out of the kitchen upstairs.

Iggy grinned, walking over to her refrigerator to steal some food. "AND DON'T TAKE MY FOOD! IT'S MY SHIT, ALRIGHT?"Max called. Iggy sighed, disappointed. So much for that plan.

Fang fumbled with his button-down nervously. What the hell? Why was he feeling so...jittery inside? Like his insides were gonna flip upside down?

"Dude, you look fine,"a relaxed Iggy said. The dark-haired girl next to him, Ella, quipped, "Yeah! Max will love you. Just...I mean, what's with all of the Axe? Don't you already know ALL girls hate Axe? Especially Max?" Her nose wrinkled as she sniffed Iggy, too, as if she wanted to make sure her boyfriend was Axe-free.

"Damn it,"Fang mumbled before bolting out of his chair to go to the bathroom and fix the problem. Ella and Iggy laughed at Fang. He really was trying to be the perfect date.

The couples were on a double date to a fancy restaurant overlooking the ocean. Since both girls were quite fond of the restaurant food, the guys had decided to come here. Iggy, Ella, and Fang had come together, but Max had insisted on arriving later.

Fang came back ten minutes later, looking slightly distraught. Iggy noted this. "What the hell happened? You look sick,"he said. Fang grimaced, as if trying to erase something from his memory.

"Oh, man, I just saw Red-Head Bitch,"Fang said, using the nickname all of Max's friends used. Unknown to him, Max called her the Red-Haired Wonder.

Iggy and Ella laughed. "Red-Head Bitch...haha, I feel so bad for you,"Iggy said. Fang started to reply when a voice interrupted him.

"I'm here! Sorry to keep you waiting."

Fang turned, smiling and relieved to hear that Max had finally arrived, when he actually saw her.

Like, seriously saw her.

His eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT,"he cursed.

Let's just say Fang definitely wasn't expecting to see this.

He had always known she was gorgeous, but this...as cheesy and stupid as it sounded, she took his breath away.

Quite literally, in fact. He started choking, making a complete fool of himself. Max's eyes widened in concern. "Oh my gosh, Fang, are you OK?"she knelt next to him, whacking his back. She might have thought it was helping, but with how hard she hit him, he just couldn't breathe. Fang stumbled, pushing her away, before clearing his throat. By now, everyone in the crowded restaurant was staring and whispering.

Max looked embarrassed, slumped in her chair. Iggy looked like he was going to die from laughter. Ella looked like she couldn't keep the giggles in her any more, so she covered her mouth with both hands.

And Fang...he just lied there on the floor replaying how that all went.

Staring at Max, he realized exactly how right Iggy was.

"Iggy, I'm a lot more whipped than you are."

"HA!"

"EXCUSE ME? IGGY'S NOT WHIPPED?"

"No, wait, he didn't mean it..."

SLAP!

Guess who _that _was.

**SO! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT :)**

**ALSO, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. YOU MIGHT JUST LIKE THEM**


	3. Maximum Weirdness

**yo new one-shot**

**Maximum Weirdness**

It was a normal day for the Martinez family. Max sat in the living room, watching TV while doing her homework. Ella sat on the recliner in the living room, texting her friend while watching TV. Valencia Martinez was in the kitchen, making cookies while listening to new reports from her veternarian office secretary.

The oven dinged and Valencia sighed, placing her mittens on. Setting them on the counter, she quickly walked away from the kitchen doorway before calling,"Cookies are done!"

Both girls bolted into the room, racing each other for the first cookie. Max got there first and she shoved one into her mouth. "Mm, Mom, you have outdone yourself. Thank you so much,"she moaned. "Yeah. These are great,"Ella chirped.

Suddenly, the door popped open. "Hey, guys,"a voice said. Max turned, meeting the intense gaze of her boyfriend. "Don't just barge in! Can you at least knock? Like, what if I was changing or something?" Max scolded before turning back to her cookies. "I'll leave you guys here,"Ella said, winking at Fang and leaving. "Oh, yeah, don't piss her off today. That wouldn't be good for you,"she whispered while passing by. She looked at Fang with a pitying look.

"Where's the jalepeno sauce,"Max asked her mom. Valencia took out the jar without even looking up. Fang watched his girlfriend dump the sauce over her plate of cookies, confused. Max turned to the fridge and took out some yogurt and dumped that on the cookies.

"Uh, Max, what are you eating?"he asked. Max glared at him. "Oh, shut up,"she mumbled before brushing past him into the living room. Fang stood there, shocked. Then he turned around and walked after Max, wanting to beg for forgiveness for...whatever he had done.

And the scene surprised him. A lot.

"Oh, poor, poor, poor dog,"Max sobbed, shoving her cookies into her mouth. Fang's eyes flickered to the screen. She was watching Marley and Me. "Max...are you OK?"he asked quietly, sitting next to her.

"Shut up! C'mon, don't just sit there, cry with me!"Max said, tears running down her cheeks. Fang nodded. "Uh...OK,"he said.

Max smacked him. "CRY!"

Fang groaned. His girlfriend really made him do the most embarrassing things...

His eyes fixed on the screen, he watched. He really didn't even HAVE to fake cry. It really was so sad. Max clung to him, sobbing along with a crying Fang. "So sad...poor doggy,"she said.

Fang nodded, crying. Max stood up, "I have to go to the bathroom,"she said before leaving. Moments later, Max arrived again. "FANG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WATCHING MARLEY AND ME AND CRYING? GO OUTSIDE AND DO SOMETHING MANLY. HOW CAN I HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHO CRIES AT MOVIES? PATHETIC...I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT, NOW GO!"Max screamed, pushing Fang out of the door. The door slammed shut.

"Huh. What did I do this time?"Fang wondered, cutting across the lawn to find Iggy and Gazzy.

He opened the door to Iggy and Fang's house. "Hey, guys, Max has been acting weird,"he said. Gazzy snorted, eyes trained on the screen as he expertly used the game console with one hand and stuffed chips in his mouth with the other.

"My sister's on her time of month. Go back and apologize and leave us alone,"Gazzy replied. "SHIT!"Iggy grumbled, slamming his console down. Gazzy cheered and did a victory dance. "OH YEAH, IN YO FACE, IGSTER!"Gazzy cried.

Fang sighed. "What the hell? Could've just told me she was on her thing..."he mumbled before walking back.

He stepped into the house.

"FANGY-POO! LOVE YA TO PIECES! I HAVE TO SHARE THIS POEM I WROTE FOR YOU!"Max cried.

Fang groaned. The things she did...completely and utterly baffled his mind.

**OK HAPPY? REVIEW...NOW I'M GONNA WATCH TV ;P**


End file.
